Illusion Of A Life
by c0ntxgious
Summary: Olivia is in a car accident and knocked unconscious. No big deal, right? Except there's a lot more going on, and there's a reason that accident occurred. Maybe it wasn't even an accident. Re-posted, previously called Confidential. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU, unfortunately! It belongs to...the guy that it belongs to now. I don't remember his name. Whatever. Point is, it doesn't belong to me! No characters belong to me except...except somebody you have to find out about...!**

** AN: REPOSTED! It was previously called **_**Confidential **_**but I changed the name due to some big changes I've made to it. I'm pretty happy with what I've got so far and I'm planning on having this go a lot different than you think it's going to go, so if you think that this is going to be a story similar to a lot of other stories on here, think again! I hope you enjoy reading this because I enjoyed writing it!**

* * *

><p>"Olivia's been in a car accident. She's unconscious. Let's go," Cragen shouted to Elliot, pulling on his jacket and grabbing his keys. When Elliot heard the words come out of Cragen's mouth, his heart skipped a beat and he wondered if she was okay. All he could think about was what she looked like, sitting in that car unconscious, and what she may have felt like.<p>

He followed Cragen out into the parking lot, the world seeming hazy and disconcerting. He hopped in the passenger's seat and didn't bother to buckle his seat belt as Cragen took off.

"Who told you this? Where is she?" he asked.

"She's on an exit in Staten Island. Looks like a hit and run. The car was hit on the driver's side, Olivia was knocked unconscious, the other driver wasn't at the scene, must have fled."

"She's unconscious?" Elliot asked again.

"Yeah," Cragen answered.

The car ride to the crime scene was unbearable for Elliot. He wondered if she was okay, if she was even alive, if she had seen the person who hit her. When they finally got there, he saw that there were already police cars and an ambulance there. He hopped out of the car just in time to see some paramedics pulling Olivia into the ambulance. She was fastened to a blue stretcher, her head hanging slightly off of it and her eyes shut peacefully. She looked like she was simply sleeping happily. Elliot ran to the ambulance and hopped on with her. The paramedics stared at him.

"I'm her partner. She's an NYPD detective. I need to know if she's all right. I'm coming with you."

The paramedics nodded and shut the ambulance doors. One tall guy made Elliot sit down, rather than sit beside Olivia's stretcher and hold her hand like he wanted to.

Elliot didn't pay attention to them the whole ride to the hospital. He couldn't think about anything other than whether or not Olivia would be okay. He knew that every day she put her life at risk for the public's protection, but to die like this? It would be the worst thing that could ever happen to her. She had even told him once that she would be pissed if she didn't either die of natural causes or in the line of duty. Elliot knew that Olivia wouldn't be at peace if she died like this. She could _not_ die like this. She wasn't going to, right?

When they got to the hospital, Elliot rushed down the hall with Olivia, but they made him get away from her. They made him stay in the hall while they worked on her and checked her out.

Elliot had waited for nearly two hours, and he had already consulted the nurses and doctors numerous times, but they'd all told him to just wait. Finally, a young nurse with blonde hair and big green eyes came out to talk to him.

"I'm her partner, Elliot Stabler."

The nurse nodded. "Miss Benson is going to be fine. She just needs some rest. There was no bleeding of the brain, not any serious concussions either. She was probably only unconscious because her brain was rattled during the wreck. She should remember everything okay; there wasn't any memory-loss problems. She had a small concussion, but a few contusions. The contusions aren't serious though. Her head will just be sore for awhile. She should be just fine," the blonde nurse explained, using her hands to make several gestures.

Elliot nodded thankfully, his heart and head relieved now that he knew that Olivia was going to be okay.

"Can I go see her?" he asked the nurse.

"Sure," she replied, nodding her head.

Elliot went to Olivia's room, trying as usual not to look like he was terrified that she'd been in a dangerous situation. "How are you feeling, Liv?" he asked as he walked in.

Olivia looked scared and upset. She wasn't answering him. She wasn't looking at him. She didn't even realize he was there.

"Liv? Hey. How are you feeling?" Elliot repeated.

Olivia's head snapped up. "Hm? I'm fine. Can I leave?" she asked, that frightened look still on her face.

"Uh...maybe...what's wrong?" Elliot asked, walking over to her bed and grabbing the white railing. He leaned over her, hoping to understand what was so obviously wrong with her.

"Nothing's wrong. I've got to go, though," she said.

"Why? Do you have somewhere to be?" he questioned.

Olivia looked away from him for a second, and then returned her gaze to him. "No, of course not. I never have somewhere to be. Why would you think that?" she asked, as though she were hurt.

Elliot was confused. What was going on? "I...wasn't trying to upset you. I just thought that maybe you had some plans or something because you want out of the hospital so bad."

Olivia thought about this for a minute, and then nodded. "All right. Great. Well, I need out of here. Now," she said, throwing the covers off and grabbing her clothes. She went behind the curtain and changed.

"Liv, I don't know for sure if they'll let you leave."

"I'm sure that they will. They have to," she replied from behind the curtain.

What the hell? Why was she acting like this? "No, they _don't_ have to."

"_Yes, _they do," she responded.

"What the hell is going on?" Elliot finally asked.

Olivia yanked the curtain back and threw the night gown on the bed. She began to button up her pants, looking down at them. "Why would you think something's going on, Elliot? You're the one with something going on. I'm just ready to go home," she assured him.

He didn't belive this, of course, but he obviously wasn't getting much out of her. "All right. I'll take you home."

"No you won't. I'm leaving alone. Tell Cragen that I'll be gone for a few weeks because of the accident," she said, grabbing all of her stuff and flying out of the hospital before Elliot could get a chance to reply.

What had happened during that wreck? And why had she said she'd be gone from work for a few weeks? The Olivia he knew would have refused to miss any work at all after an accident like this. Yes, it was a bad accident, but she was okay. Normally, Olivia would have gone straight back to work and ignored any of their warnings to stay away. What was she not telling him?

Elliot ran out of the hospital, following Olivia. She spotted him and began to walk a lot faster, almost running. _What was going on?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: R&amp;R please! Please give me some reviews, especially if you want me to continue! Thanks!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks everybody for the reviews! (aside from that one anonymous person who said this sucks...) *To whoever left me that revew: If you're going to tell me that my story sucks, please at least tell me **_**why**_** it sucks, or at least sign in, you coward.* Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter! I'm sorry that it's kind of short!**

* * *

><p>Elliot ran after Olivia, trying to catch up with her, but she had already hailed a cab and was leaving. He, too, hailed a cab and told the driver to take him to Olivia's apartment. Although he knew that Olivia was also in a cab, it seemed like it took forever to get there. When he got there, he didn't see Olivia. Figuring that she was already inside her apartment, he went up and knocked on her door. Of course, she didn't answer.<p>

Inside, Olivia contemplated over whether or not she should open the door for Elliot. She didn't really want to, because she knew that he was just going to question her about why she was upset and why she had fled the hospital, and that was something that she just couldn't talk about.

"Elliot, I really just don't feel well at all. How about you come back later?" she shouted through the door. She just couldn't tell him what was going on. If she did, she may put him in danger. Actually, she would _definitely_ put him in danger. She couldn't let that happen, so she was going to keep her mouth shut, whether he got mad at her or not.

"Liv, just let me in," he ordered.

"Uh...Elliot, my head still really hurts from the accident. I think I just really need to sleep. I'm really tired. Please just come back later."

She needed to get out of there quickly, before they came after her and caught Elliot at her place.

"Damn it, Olivia, let me in! _Now_," she heard his voice come through the door.

He wasn't going to give up, was he? Well, maybe she could convince him that she was okay. But it wouldn't be easy. She pushed the door open reluctantly and wasn't actually surprised when he busted in quickly.

"Tell me what's going on with you."

She stared at him blankly. She couldn't tell him what was going on. He'd say that he wouldn't tell anybody, but the second he heard what it was, Olivia knew he'd get himself involved. She knew him well enough to know that he'd want to solve all of her problems and inject himself into the situtation if she told him anything about it. Then, once he got himself involved, he would _also_ get himself killed.

"Tell me," he repeated desperately.

She glared at him. He'd obviously never guess that she wasn't telling him for his own safety; because she cared.

"There is nothing wrong with me. I already told you; I just really don't feel well," she spat.

Elliot made a face at her that very clearly told her that he didn't believe her. She turned her back on him and walked into her kitchen.

"I can't tell you, Elliot," she revealed.

He stared at her. "Yes you can."

"No I can't," she argued.

"And why the hell not?" he demanded.

Olivia didn't think she could explain this without thinking too hard about the horrible predicament she was in.

"I just _can't_," she snapped.

He stared at her in disbelief. "But why not?"

She sighed in exasperation. "Because...it'll put you in danger," she finally explained a little bit.

He really stared at her in shock now. "How?"

"Because it just will! It's...confidential."

"Cragen knows about this?" Elliot inquired, eyeing her suspiciously.

Olivia looked away, debating with herself over whether or not she could tell him that nobody knew, and that this was serious, and outside of work.

"No, he doesn't know about it," she said.

"Just tell me. Nobody has to know that I know anything." Elliot just didn't understand.

"That doesn't matter. The less you know, the safer you are." Olivia knew that if she told him anything, the people after her would find out he knew, because he would go looking for them or do something else stupid. It didn't matter what he said; she knew him well enough to know that if she told him anything he would be in danger. She thought about telling him that if she did tell him anything about her car accident, or about why she was upset and why she'd fled the hospital, if anybody found out that he knew anything, he may be killed. But she decided against telling him that.

"Okay, well what happened in the car accident? Do you know who hit you?" he asked.

Olivia thought about this for a minute. "That's confidential too," she responded.

_"Quit using the damn word 'confidential!'" _Elliot wanted to shout in her face. "How does the car accident fit into whatever is "confidential"? It was an _accident,_ right?"

She looked down with shame.

"_What_ is going on? Tell me!" he yelled.

"I can't! I _can't_! It doesn't matter! I can't tell you _anything_, so just drop it, Elliot, _drop it_!" she screamed.

Elliot knew that he wasn't going to win this fight. He just snapped his mouth shut and wondered what he could do. "All right, is there anything, _anything_ I can do for you? I can help you with anything you-"

Olivia interrupted him. "No, Elliot. I really just need to leave New York for a little while; relocate."

Elliot processed the words coming out of her mouth slowly. "What? Leave New York?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think is going on with Olivia? Why would she not be able to tell Elliot what's going on? She even went so far as to think that if she told him what she was hiding, he'd be killed! What are your guesses on what's going on? Tell me with a good little review. (: Thanks. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Super sorry for the whole slow update, guys! I'm 14, I'm a freshman in high school, so as you can imagine, I am packed with homework every single night! I seriously try to find time to do this but we all know school comes first!**

**Also-An anonymous person keeps leaving me bad reviews, telling me I suck but not telling me why. Just to send a message out to them-I don't seriously care if you keep leaving me reviews. Because I'm just going to delete them every time I get them. So if you want to keep leaving bad reviews because you enjoy doing that, then you can keep on leaving them. Because I seriously do not care, I'm just going to delete them.**

**Anyway, sorry for the long A/N! Read on!**

* * *

><p>"You can't leave New York!" he shouted angrily.<p>

Olivia was getting tears in her eyes from being yelled at so much by Elliot. She walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder calmly.

"Could you just _please_ quit yelling?" she asked softly, hurt.

Elliot softened at her sad expression, still feeling angry but trying not to let it show. He nodded. "Okay. All right. Sorry," he started. He grabbed both of her shoulders and rubbed them with his thumbs. "Listen to me. You can't leave New York. That's not going to help anything. Whatever's going on can be stopped by the squad, if you'll just tell them."

Olivia broke free of his grasp. He still didn't get it! The stupid little squad couldn't stop the _CIA_! The CIA would kill each member in the precinct before they would be _stopped!_ Elliot sounded crazy.

"You need to leave now. You already know too much. Get out," Olivia spat, pushing him towards the door.

"Just promise me you won't leave New York," he ordered.

Olivia gave him a silent refusal with her eyes. "Leave," she said, pulling the door open and pushing him out.

Elliot saw no choice but to leave. What could he do? She was going to make him leave anyway!

When Elliot got outside, he decided that he couldn't just leave her there. Telling Cragen wouldn't help, and going back up there to try to get her to talk wouldn't either. So he decided to wait outside her apartment. He would either wait for her to leave, and follow her to find out where she was going, or he would be there whenever...whoever she was talking about came to get her. What could she possibly be hiding? Was she attacked? Was she hiding from her attacker? Had she done something wrong, stolen something? Was somebody after her because she had stolen something from them? _What_ could possible be going on that she wouldn't tell him? She trusted him, right? She would have told him if she had stolen something (not that Elliot really thought she'd steal anything), and she'd have told him if she was attacked too, right? Unless she was attacked by somebody really dangerous...But still, he'd told her that he wouldn't tell anybody he knew anything if she told him! Why wouldn't she just tell him what was wrong with her? And who had hit her car and knocked her unconscious?

* * *

><p>Inside, Olivia dug around in her purse for the flash drive. That flash drive was <em>all <em>that she had to put the people after her in prison before they killed her. But would she even be able to get them into prison? CIA agents had a license to kill, didn't they? Olivia's mind flashed back to the case she had worked with Dean Porter a year ago, where that CIA agent who had been trading information with Cuban Intelligence had killed somebody and gotten away with it completely. Would she even be able to get the men she'd seen kill a young woman into prison? She hoped so, because if she didn't, she may be killed. Not to mention that she just really didn't think that somebody should be able to get away with murder, whether they were in the CIA or not. What had that young woman done anyway? Had she crossed the CIA? Had she sold the agency's information to somebody else?

Olivia didn't really care what the woman had done; either way she hadn't deserved to be tortured and then brutally murdered. She continued to look in her purse for the flash drive, but she couldn't find it anywhere. She _knew_ that she'd had the flash drive in her purse. It wasn't anywhere else, she knew that it wasn't. She had definitely had it in her purse. Which could mean only one thing. When those two CIA agents had hit her car and knocked her unconscious, they'd taken her flash drive, which held the video and pictures of the two men torturing and killing the girl. Olivia hadn't heard very much that the men had been saying when they were torturing the girl because she was so concentrated on making sure the video would be perfect and have the ability to imprison the two men. She had heard a little bit of what they were saying though. It was something about how she'd given the code to something to one of her friends, and then her friend had given it to somebody else. They also had asked her where some kind of important paperwork was, but she hadn't told them. At least, Olivia hadn't heard her tell them. The two men had caught Olivia taking the video though, but they hadn't actually _physically _caught her, because she'd gotten away.

Well, without that flash drive, she had nothing. Now, all that she had was two CIA agents after her, trying to kill her because she'd witnessed them torture and kill a young girl. But maybe if she was lucky, just _maybe_, they thought they'd killed her in the car crash. But they could only think that for so long. They'd eventually find out that she was alive. They'd _have _to. Olivia would be able to find out if somebody in her situation was alive, and she was just a cop. CIA agents would be able to find out that she was alive _quickly_. Which meant that she didn't have much time to get that flash drive back. But how?

She had no idea how to get to these people. She only saw two ways to keep herself alive. 1.) She could go to CIA headquarters and surrender, and assure them that she would never tell anybody about the torture and murder she'd witnessed. Or 2.) She could sit at her apartment and wait until they came after her, and then try to get her flash drive back from them or find some other way to get them arrested.

Olivia knew that the reason the CIA cared about people finding out that they had killed a woman was because first off, if the young woman had been giving information to another intelligence agency, the other agency would come after the CIA members for killing their agent. Another reason the CIA wouldn't want anybody to find out that the woman had been killed by them was because their covers would be blown, and all of the political people would be pissed and untrusting of the government. That was why they really wanted her dead; so that she couldn't tell anybody about what they'd done. Because they knew that she could get them into big trouble, whether she had the flash drive or not. But would the killers really even have to serve time for killing the young woman? They probably wouldn't because they were allowed to do that kind of stuff.

She'd never be able to get away from these people, though. She'd surely be caught. These agents were trained and knew how to very easily unarm a cop like her. It wouldn't be hard for them. So she'd have to run. She'd have to escape, and go somewhere else, until they couldn't find her anymore. Then she could go back to New York.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I forgot to tell you guys...please keep in mind that there is NO KATHY, NO KIDS! Okay guys pretty please give me some reviews! Thanks! (:<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I didn't get too many reviews on my last chapter! But thanks to the person who did! Oh and apparently I suck major ass! hahahahahaa I bet! (: **

* * *

><p>Olivia packed about a week's worth of clothing into a big suitcase and ran out of her apartment building. She knew that she'd probably forgotten a lot of the things she'd need, but she didn't have time to deal with all that stuff. She no longer really cared about justice for the woman who was killed; all she wanted now was to get out of this situation alive.<p>

She tried to hail a taxi, but none were stopping. She felt a hand on her arm. Oh, shit. It was the agents. She sighed and flipped her head around. There weren't words to describe how relieved she was when she saw Elliot.

"What are you doing here? I thought you left," Olivia said.

"How long are you going to be gone?" he asked.

"A while. Look, can you please just tell Cragen I've been reassigned? I really don't have time to tell him," she said, looking away from Elliot.

Elliot pulled her head back to look at him and awkwardly ended up with his arms around her neck. "_How long?" _he repeated angrily.

She looked away again, tears in her eyes. "I'm not exactly sure. Probably no more than a few years," she said, trying to hide how upset she was but failing miserably.

"You can't just _leave!_ It isn't fair to the rest of us. It sure as hell isn't fair to me. Stay, please. We'll help you," Elliot pleaded.

Olivia could see the desperation in his eyes and she could hear it in his voice. "Elliot, no you won't. If you guys try to help me, I'll get you all killed. If you don't try to help me and I stay in New York, _I'll_ be killed. I just don't think I have a choice," she said, a tear finally escaping her eye.

"What if just I help you? Then the whole squad wouldn't be in danger," he tried again.

"But _you _will! And I can't let that happen. Please just let me leave. I don't have much time," she sighed, her voice almost a whisper. She was just trying to hide the quivering in her voice. She would miss Elliot more than anything. She'd known him for twelve years, and now she was leaving. She may or may not ever see him again.

"You are _not_ leaving!" he said angrily, although it wasn't really a yell. He kind of whispered it, like he was trying to reassure himself that she wouldn't leave.

Olivia stared at him. "I'm sorry," she said. She dropped her suitcase and hugged him. She cried over his shoulder, not really wanting to leave but seeing no other choice. He embraced her too, rubbing her back and trying not to cry himself. He, of course, did not cry, because he was too tough for that. But he was definitely on the verge and he wanted to. She couldn't leave! She was 70% of his life. She was there every morning when he walked into work. Her smile lightened his day and her laugh made him happier every time he heard it. Without that laugh, and without that smile, he really wasn't sure he'd be an easy person to work with anymore. In fact, he may not even be a fun person to be around _ever_. She had such a big impact on him, and if she left, it would destroy him. He couldn't let her leave. It just couldn't happen. She was too important to him, and he had known her for too long.

"Elliot, it's not like you'll never _talk_ to me again. I'll call you," she said, still not pulling out of the hug. She wished she never had to leave it.

"I don't care if I get into danger. I want to help you. Please," he said, wanting to add, "Even if it kills me," but deciding not to.

She pulled out of his arms and stared at him. "It's not just a little danger. You'd regret it," she said, beginning to soften down and negotiate.

"No I wouldn't! I'd be helping you; that's all I want. If I don't help you and you end up dead, how do you think I'm going to feel? I'd rather die _with_ you or die trying to help you than see you die alone," he finally admitted. He didn't really like explaining his feelings like this usually, but this was a serious situation. Olivia seemed to be set on leaving, and that just _couldn't_ happen.

"All right...But are you sure about this? I just don't think it's a good decision, El," Olivia tried once again to talk him out of it. She knew it wouldn't work though. He obviously really wanted to help her. She didn't mind his help, she just didn't want to have him killed along with her. But he seemed like he didn't really care if that happened, and Olivia obviously couldn't get him to back down, so she would just have to let him help. He'd probably get involved whether she told him not to or not. He was just that stubborn; he just cared about her that much.

"I'm sure, Liv, I'm sure," he said quickly.

Olivia nodded and picked her suitcase back up. They started back towards her building. Olivia stopped when they were about halfway there, though. "I think we should go somewhere else to discuss this, though. They're CIA agents. They could be here any minute," she said.

CIA agents? So that's what this was? A problem with the CIA? Woah, she wasn't kidding when she said it was a big deal. "Woah. CIA agents?" Elliot asked.

"Yes."

"No, let's just go to your apartment. If we see 'em we can bolt," Elliot suggested.

Olivia nodded.

When they got up to Olivia's apartment finally, Olivia stared at Elliot.

"So what happened, exactly?" he asked.

"I saw two agents torture and kill a girl. I'm not sure why they killed her. I think they were trying to get her to tell them something about some important paperwork or information that she gave to a friend or something. I don't really know. I only heard a little. But I saw them kill her, and I took a video of it because I didn't know that they were CIA agents; I thought that they were criminals. They caught me taking the video and began to chase me. Then I got away and when I was safe, I uploaded the video to a flash drive so it wouldn't be on my phone's memory card, because it's secret. Then I realized this morning that a red car was following me to work, so I began to take some different turns so they wouldn't know where I worked and everything. It turned into a chase, and they hit me trying to get me to stop. I was knocked unconscious, and I don't really know what happened, but the flash drive was _right there_, it was right beside me in my purse, but when I looked in my purse at the hospital, it was gone. They must have suspected that the video was on the flash drive," Olivia explained.

He stared at her. This was a whole lot to take in. Olivia had gotten herself into some very serious trouble here. "This is bad. This is really, really bad."

Olivia glared at him. "You think I don't know that? That's why I didn't want to tell you about it. At first, I was interested in getting these guys in prison. But then I realized that people from the CIA-"

Elliot interrupted her. "Wait, how do you know they're from the CIA?" he asked.

"They said so when they were killing the girl," Olivia explained. "I mean, they didn't say it directly, but you could just tell by listening to them, you know?"

Elliot nodded. "Okay, go on."

"Anyway, agents from Intelligence are able to kill and get away with it. Remember that case we worked last year with Porter? Where that girl who had been working with Cuban Intelligence had killed her friend and taken her breast implants, which held that card or whatever that had intelligence info?" Olivia reminded him.

He nodded. Of course he remembered. Olivia had almost been killed on that case. Porter had pissed him off to no end on that case. _Of course _he remembered.

"So, anyway, at first I wanted to get them into prison, but now I realize that's not possible. I don't even want to try to get them anymore because I'll get everybody who helps me killed. They don't mind killing a few people to keep their agency stuff secret, and they don't have any idea that I don't have the video anymore. They took the flash drive with the video, but for all they know, I could have the video copied onto ten other devices at least. I was thinking about telling them that I wouldn't let anybody know about what I saw, but I know that they wouldn't trust me," she said.

"_Why_ were you so scared to tell me in the first place? Did you not trust that I could keep my mouth shut about it all, that I could actually be more help than hurt, Olivia?" Elliot questioned.

She looked away. "I just...knew you'd become involved. I don't know. I guess I thought that you'd be like you usually are and think you could get these guys. I thought you wouldn't realize how serious it is," she explained.

He nodded. "All right. So, how do you want to play this?" he asked.

Olivia had to think about this one for a minute. "Well, we can't do this like we usually do things. We're not the ones catching people now. We're the ones they're catching. That's why I was thinking I should flee from New York. You can still stay out of this if you want, Elliot, as long as you just don't say that you know anything about where I am and as long as you don't make any calls that could be traceable."

Elliot shook his head. "Uh-uh. I'm not just going to let you get yourself killed. You're my _partner_. We don't work individually," he reminded her.

She rolled her eyes. "I do."

"No you don't," he insisted.

"When it's something that only involves me, I sure can!"

"If it involves you, it involves me too."

"Hey, that rhymed," Olivia pointed out randomly.

Elliot tried not to laugh at her sudden change in subject. "Stop it. Get serious, here."

Olivia then smiled and passionately kissed Elliot. Elliot pulled back, but only from surprise. Olivia stared at him, embarrassed, thinking she'd done something wrong. But to reassure her, Elliot kissed her back. He was surprised that she'd done that. He hadn't seen it coming at all. He'd hoped that it would come someday, but it was surprising that it was now. He felt amazing, he felt better than he ever had before.

"I am completely serious when I say I think you should stay out of this," Olivia said.

He stared at her. "No thanks. Now tell me what we're doing," he said, taking a breath and trying to relax.

"Well, we can't deal with this like every other case, obviously. This is different. We're not the ones chasing; we're the ones _being_ chased."

Elliot nodded. "But Olivia, if you can't go talk to the CIA agents and get them to trust that you won't tell anybody about what you saw, and you also don't have any copies of the video to hold over their head, then...I don't see what the hell we're going to do about this," he said.

Olivia stared at him wide-eyed for a moment, and finally replied, "That's why we have to flee New York. I was going to go alone, but if you want to come with me you can."

"Of course I want to go with you."

Olivia nodded. "Then let's leave," she said decisively.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Leave me some REVIEWS! It isn't a hard thing to do, and it pleases me more than anything else! Especially when anonymous people tell me I suck ass! haha! rotflmao(: <strong>

**Anywayyy, I'm sort of upset about how this story goes, because it takes sort of a twist that you wouldn't expect, and I don't really like it. But I'm hoping that you readers will! (: **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Okay, so you guys remember when I told you that it was going to change dramatically, and very quickly? Well, yeah. It did. I'm not crazy about where this story went, but I can't fix it well, so I hope that you guys like it okay! **

* * *

><p><em>Two years and seven months later...<em>

"Sabrina! Lay your prissy little butt down! I told you to get in bed nearly twenty minutes ago!" Olivia exclaimed, standing in the doorway of her two-year-old daughter's bedroom, which was at the back of their two-story house a couple blocks from Hollywood Boulevard.

Sabrina glared at her mother and raised her dark eyebrows. "I _am _in bed, mommy," she insisted, pushing some of her short, dark brown hair behind her ears.

Olivia couldn't help but to laugh. Sabrina was standing up on her bed, leaning against the wall. But technically, she _was_ in bed.

"You know what I meant. You need to lay down and go to sleep," Olivia said. Then she felt a hand on her back and turned around to see Elliot. She kissed him quickly and then looked over at Sabrina.

"Bri insists that she's in bed, but she won't lay down and go to bed."

Elliot looked from Olivia to Sabrina. "Is that so?" he asked, giving Sabrina a look that was obviously pretty scary to her because she quickly jumped down, wiggled into her royal blue bedding and closed her big blue eyes.

Elliot laughed and went over to her and kissed her on the forehead, and Olivia followed and did the same thing.  
>"Good night," Olivia said, walking out of the bedroom with Elliot and closing the door behind her.<p>

Olivia looked at her big home as she walked down the stairs with Elliot and they made their way to their bedroom. It had been two years since they had moved here from South Dakota. Olivia had changed her name to Marissa, but she never went by that. She introduced herself as Olivia to everybody, and she just said that Marissa was her first name but Olivia was her middle name and she liked it better than Marissa.

Two years ago, they had lived in a small place in South Dakota for quite some time, because they couldn't afford to go anywhere else when they didn't have jobs anymore. They'd had a decent amount of money because Elliot and Olivia had both combined their savings. They were able to buy a big house in Sioux Falls, South Dakota, but they weren't happy there. It was always cold, it seemed. But after six months of living there, Elliot's mother had died and had left Elliot with about $400,000. It had been surprising to Olivia because she hadn't thought that Elliot's sick mother would have that much money, and Elliot hadn't thought so either. Elliot hadn't known that his mother had hardly any money at all, but it turned out that she had quite a bit of money that she had put away in a savings account over the years when she hadn't been sick, and she'd never taken any out. So Olivia and Elliot had sold the South Dakota house for about $200,000 and took the money from that house and put it down on the California house that they had found, which was only about four blocks from Hollywood Boulevard. Their house payment had gone up by quite a bit, but they had the money to pay it. Elliot had gotten a job as a paralegal, and all he had to do was go out and get information for lawyers and then he could go home. Some days he was at work later than others, but it still was never very late. Olivia had become a secretary for a company, and she always worked from 9:00 a.m. to 5:00 p.m. They both worked Monday through Friday, and Sabrina always stayed at a sitter until Elliot came to get her. Elliot was almost always off before five, when Olivia got off, so he always picked up Sabrina. On the weekends, they all three went out and walked around Hollywood and occasionally stumbled upon some sort of celebrity or rockstar. They had the life that anybody would want, yet it still didn't feel right sometimes.

"Elliot, I can't really wrap my head around it, but for some reason I just don't feel right here. I just can't help but think a lot about New York, about being a cop. I would way rather be a cop again than be a secretary," Olivia said aloud, sitting in her big bed with Elliot.

"I know. I'd rather be a cop than a paralegal. But think about it, Olivia. It's not like we can go back to New York no matter how bad we want to-"

"But it's been two and a half years!" Olivia interrupted.

"But when we go back, they'll know that it's you," he said.

"No they won't. Legally, I changed my name. The CIA wouldn't find me," she said.

Elliot stared at her. "Maybe they wouldn't..."

Olivia nodded.

"Let's think about it, okay? We've got the life now that millions of people would love to have, and that millions of people would _not_ give up to go and be a detective in New York on a cop's salary," Elliot pointed out.

"But we're not like those millions of people. I know that you miss being a cop, El," Olivia said.

"I do. But we should still think it over for a while," he replied.

She nodded and turned the light off, and then laid down in bed with him, only to find that she couldn't go to sleep. She just didn't feel right here in beautiful California. For the first year that she had lived here, she hadn't thought about it at all. She had missed New York, but she had very much enjoyed living in California. But after about a year, she had begun to think about it ocasionally, and when she was alone at home, she'd find herself on Google Images, just gazing at pictures of New York and thinking about her old job. It was so much more interesting than her job now. She just knew that she'd be happier there, and that Elliot and Sabrina would be too. They would be able to afford a much better apartment than what Olivia had previously had, and Sabrina would probably love it.

California was amazing, it really was, because of the weather and the flowers and palm trees and the Hollywood shopping strips, and the amazing beaches all over the place. It was so beautiful, so different than New York. But Olivia had been here long enough. She was ready to go back to New York. She belonged there. So did Elliot. She wasn't necessarily sick of California, but she did have a longing to live in New York, and it just tugged on her heart and it was all she could think about sometimes. She just wanted to be in New York again, and she wanted to see Fin and Munch and be a cop again, and work cases with them all the time. She was ready to go back. But could she? Would she be able to?

Olivia grabbed Elliot's shoulders and gave him a little push to tell him to roll over. He rolled over and she put her hands on his chest, and laid down with her head just under his chin.

"I really miss New York," she said.

"I do too, Liv," he replied.

Even though she couldn't stop thinking about going back to New York, and she felt pretty upset, she still grinned before she fell asleep because no matter what, she'd always have Elliot with her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, lovelies! Give me some reviews! ")<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey people of the fandom! How is everybody doing? I am SO sorry that I haven't updated AT ALL lately! I've been so busy! High school sucks, and as a freshman I'm still getting used to it. I have so much homework all the time and so I just haven't been able to write.**

**Since I am so busy, I had to put a sudden ending to this story. I had to end it because I just have way too much work to do to write a lot more, yet I did have to at least give you guys a resolution, rather than leaving you hanging! So I hope the ending isn't too bad!**

"Elliot, I've really thought about New York a lot lately," Olivia said, pulling down a plate and putting some breakfast on it, and then setting it down on the kitchen table. She forked up some of the eggs and fed them to Sabrina, who was more than eager to eat.

"Yeah, me too," he said, sitting across from her. "I miss it a lot. Actually, I don't miss New York as much as I miss being a detective."

Olivia looked down at the plate in front of her for a moment. "And...?"

Elliot stared at her. "And...? And what?" he asked, confused.

"Could we go back?" she finally blurted. "I've thought about it. I've thought about our options. These past two years have been really long years. I'll bet the CIA forgot all about it," she insisted.

Sabrina sneezed. "CIA," she repeated.

Olivia glanced over at her and smiled, but it was more a distressed smile than a smile from joy.

"Are you sure? They're probably still looking for you."

"No, they aren't. That's ridiculous. I'll tell you exactly how it went down. They were afraid that I'd leak the video and tell the public about it, but now that it's been two years and it obviously hasn't happened, they're not after me anymore. I'm sure they've all forgotten about it completely. Two years is a long time, El," Olivia reminded him.

Elliot stared at the counter and looked back up at her. "I just don't think we should go yet. Maybe we should wait another couple of months. I don't feel right about it."

"Elliot, I _do_ feel right about it, though. I think it's time to go back. I miss it more than anything. I want to be a detective again," Olivia protested, "And I want my name back."

Elliot nodded. "I just don't want anything bad to happen, especially not to Sabrina," he said.

Olivia looked deeper into his eyes. "Is that what you're so worried about? Elliot, she'll be fine...I know you love her more than anything, I do too. Even if for some reason something went wrong with the two of us, I'm sure she'd still be okay," she said softly.

He thought about it for a long minute, and then he finally looked up at her. "All right. Let's go back to New York."

As they came up from the underground subway station, Olivia watched as Sabrina's eyes nearly popped out of her head. She had every right to have a break-down; it was 9:00 on a Saturday night in Times Square. New York was beautiful, like it always had been. As Olivia's eyes scanned over the huge billboards and all the people, she wondered how she had survived so long living somewhere else. New York was where she belonged.

Elliot and Olivia had talked the whole plane ride home, and had finally decided that they would stay in a hotel for a little while until they found a good apartment. Now that they both had a decent amount of money, they could afford a pretty good apartment. Not a house, by any means, because half a million dollars in New York was still not very much money, but they could get a decent apartment.

After a week of searching for apartments, they found the perfect one. After they had settled in nearly two weeks later, they went to the precinct to get their jobs back. Everybody was surprised and extremely overjoyed to see them. It was amazing. Fin couldn't keep a grin off of his face, and Cragen instantly re-hired them, rambling on and on about how nothing had been the same after they left.

As Olivia, Elliot, and Sabrina went home that evening, they were all as happy as they could be, because they knew that life was going to go on and they'd be happier now than they were living that illusion of a life in California.

**AN: Review for me! Thanks! **


End file.
